transformer_titans_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Wreckers
The Wreckers (レッカーズ, Rekkāzu) are a special task force, generally composed of the best and the toughest die-hard fighters around. Its ranks include a veritable who's-who of the obscure; mechs you've never heard much about, mostly because the Wreckers are often called in to fight when the odds of success are slim. Bluntly, they tend to burn through their roster at a frightening rate. The Wreckers are a close-knit group that's more concerned with bursting in, guns-blazing, and doing their Thing, than they are concerned with, say, strategy. Despite their disregard for planning and the bodycount their team mounts, the Wreckers are amazingly successful. If it's a lost cause, the Wreckers will be there, winning the day with sheer guts and determination. Perhaps the most celebrated leader of the Wreckers is Ultra Magnus, though the memory of his former leader, Impactor, hangs over his head. The team also has vague ties to Springer, and its roster often includes the other Triple Changers, the Jumpstarters and the Deluxe Vehicles. The roster of the Wreckers, as noted, is always in flux, and the future will bring leaders such as Apelinq and probably members outside the usual pool of Autobots, but those were pretty weird times. "Always never a dull moment when you're a Wrecker." :—Broadside, "''Stormbringer'' #4". Generation 1 / Beast Era Comics continuity Generation 1 comics History Synopsis Cartoon continuity History Synopsis Known Wrecker Members *Ultra Magnus (leader) *Hyperion *Crest *Springer *Arcee *Broadside *Roadbuster *Pyro *Sandstorm *Impactor *Rack'n'Ruin *Topspin *Twin Twist *Bulkhead *Inferno *Devcon *Whirl *Guzzle *Piston *Rotorstorm *Valve *Scoop *Leadfoot *Verity Carlo (stowaway), the only non-Cybertronian member. SD Transformer Titans Physiology Physiology Synopsis Known Wrecker Members Robot Heroes Physiology History Synopsis Known Wrecker Members Robots in Disguise series History The Wreckers were Council Guardians. Bulkhead and Wheeljack were also members, though early on in the war Bulkhead left to join Team Prime. Wheeljack left when Ultra Magnus was appointed to lead the squad by Optimus Prime with the hopes Magnus would be able to give the squad some discipline. Synopsis Known Wrecker Members *Ultra Magnus *Bulkgead *Fisitron *Front-Line *Hot Shot *Impactor (offline) *Kup *Miko Nakadai *Monsoon *Moonracer *Pyro (offline) *Roadbuster (offline) *Ripraw *Rotorstorm (offline) *Ruination (the combined form of five Wreckers) *Seaspray (offline) *Showdown *Springer *Topspin *Twintwist *Wheeljack *Whirl Michael Bay series History Synopsis Known Wrecker Members *Leadfoot *Roadbuster *Topspin Unicron Trilogy Comic continuity Armada Energon Cybertron Known Wrecker Members *Ironfist *Roadbuster *Topspin *Twin Twist *Whirl Animated History During the Great War, the Wreckers were a major problem for the Decepticons, operating behind their lines as a commando unit. They are noted for interrupting supply lines, destroying the mainframe on Bk'n, and demolishing the shipyards of Salvvatan VI. They operated from the Omega Sentinel ship Xantium, which was bonded to Impactor Major, apparently the leader of the team. Megatron created the Decepticon Heavy Brigade specifically to hunt down the Wreckers. When they finally met in battle, Blackout and Ultra Magnus were the only survivors on either side. Synopsis According to Shockwave, Bulkhead was a full classification of being a Wrecker, while learning he is also Cybertron's top space bridge technician. Known Wrecker Members *Bulkhead *Ultra Magnus Aligned History Synopsis Known Wrecker Members *Ultra Magnus *Springer *Impactor *Topspin *Twintwist *Roadbuster *Whirl **Ruination Notes & Trivia Category:Autobot Subgroups Category:G1 Autobot Subgroups Category:SD Autobot Subgroups Category:Robot Heroes Autobot Subgroups Category:Robots in Disguise Autobot Subgroups Category:Michael Bay Autobot Subgroups Category:Unicron Trilogy Autobot Subgroups Category:Animated Autobot Subgroups Category:Aligned Autobot Subgroups Category:Wreckers Category:G1 Wreckers Category:SD Wreckers Category:Robot Heroes Wreckers Category:Robots in Disguise Wreckers Category:Michael Bay Wreckers Category:Unicron Trilogy Wreckers Category:Animated Wreckers Category:Aligned Wreckers